


You Will Never Be Alone

by lumiereandcogsworth



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Ready, Royal Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: Adam stepped back into the room, smiling like a complete fool without realizing it. The couple walked toward each other as though it was some magnetic force, simply pulling them together because it must be so.“Bit much, don’t you think?” Belle chuckled, looking down at her dress and back up into her husband’s blue eyes.





	You Will Never Be Alone

Adam paced around his Master’s Chambers, his coat tail billowing behind him with every click of his heeled dress shoes. He checked his pocket watch, given to him by his father-in-law for Christmas, only to see that time was escaping him faster than he’d anticipated. He stepped out to the balcony, dusk in full view, painting the sky with reds, oranges, and purples. He looked down toward the entrance of his mighty castle, seeing more and more finely dressed ladies and gentlemen slowly file into the estate. They all had cheery faces, Adam noticed. He hoped those expressions would remain. This was their first formal event held by the new monarch. Adam was beyond nervous to actually be looked at as a king. He wished for nothing more than to not only over-power his father’s long and corrupt shadow, but to paint an image of a king that France’s new generation could look upon with pride. He blinked, seeing carriage after carriage slow at the entrance. He wondered if they’d be disappointed in him. Wondered if he would even be worthy to rule these people.    
  
Adam’s train of thought was derailed by the sound of heels clicking into the room, but much lighter steps than his own. He turned to see the most radiant image his eyes had ever been given the pleasure to look upon. Belle walked in, wearing a maroon-colored gown with golden trim. She rested her hands uneasily in front of her stomach, as though she didn’t know what to do with herself in such an elegant dress. She wore a crown decorated in large red diamonds, with earrings dangling from her ears to match.    
  
Adam stepped back into the room, smiling like a complete fool without realizing it. The couple walked toward each other as though it was some magnetic force, simply pulling them together because it must be so.    
“Bit much, don’t you think?” Belle chuckled, looking down at her dress and back up into her husband’s blue eyes. Adam wasn’t even sure if he heard what she said, he was so taken by her appearance. He knew it must be something to do with the ridiculousness of her attire, as dressing in this royal fashion was still very new to her.    
“You look beautiful, Belle,” the young king said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer than she already was. Belle blushed at her husband’s words, wondering how she ever found someone who could be so in love with her peculiar self. She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling at him endearingly.    
“Thank you, darling.” Adam grinned, tilting his head down to softly press his lips to hers. He moved one hand up to her cheek, gently letting his fingers slide back to touch her hair, but not enough to ruin her elegantly styled coiffure. “Are you ready for tonight?” Belle inquired as she pulled away from her love. Adam looked around the room searchingly for some sort of positive answer that didn’t remind his wife of the anxiety he bore.    
“Of course,” he settled with, adding a smile. “It should be lovely.”    
Belle sweetly pressed her hand on his chest, still locked in his eyes, before stepping away to check herself in the vanity once more.    
  
Adam stood still, not being able to help but watch her as she walked away. Her effortless elegance made him wonder how she ever thought she wouldn’t end up a queen. Though she acted unsure of herself, he witnessed her falling into her royal role with such a grace that he couldn’t have foreseen. He envied the way she carried herself. She walked as though she didn’t have a care in the world what others thought of her. He, on the other hand, needed to be admired in some form or another constantly. He hated it about himself, it’s what caused his life to fall into such despair in the first place. Yet here he was, having fallen in love with the perfect woman anyway, and still suffering from his self loathing and constant restlessness.    
  
“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to myself dressed this way,” Belle joked, noticing her husband sauntering behind her in the mirror’s reflection.    
“Of course you will,” Adam said. “It suits you so well, my love.” Belle looked up at him and smiled, then returned her gaze to the mirror.    
  
Though it may suit her on the outside, her heart was pounding, nerves flushing throughout her entire being. Of all her dreams and wonderments of childhood, being the queen of her country was never considered. She looked upon the crown on her head, passed down from queen to queen for generations, Adam said. How could she be worthy to wear such a relic of value and honor? A village farm girl has no place in a castle; no place on the throne. Her eyes flickered to Adam’s for only a moment. She could see the pride in his eyes. She loved him. She never knew two souls could become one in such a natural and effortless way. Perhaps what he saw in her would be enough to prove her worth on the throne. Only one thing was certain in her eyes, and it was Adam.    
  
“You know, I just thought of something your gown is missing,” Adam said, rather suddenly. Belle furrowed her eyebrows as she turned and watched her husband walk toward an older chest of drawers by the fireplace. “Stay there,” he glanced back, seeing his wife’s eyes follow his path. Belle chuckled to herself, still watching him as he dug through a drawer, curious as to what could possibly be added to the already heavily embellished attire she found herself in that night.    
  
When he finally found the treasure he’d been seeking, he cupped it in his palm and looked over his shoulder. “Close your eyes!” He said with a childish grin. Belle rolled her eyes playfully before following his request and closing her eyes, turning back toward the vanity. Adam walked up behind Belle, unclasping the necklace he’d fished out of the chest. He opened the chain, letting the pendant hang in the middle, and reached his arms over Belle’s head, letting the medallion settle itself on her collarbone. Adam fastened the chain together once more and rested his hand on her shoulder, looking at her in the mirror, waiting for her reaction. “Okay, open them.”    
  
Belle opened her eyes and immediately looked down at the necklace on her chest. Her eyes widened at it’s beauty. It was a large ruby stone, encapsulated by gold plated metal, with a golden chain to hold it. It matched the gemstones of her crown and earrings quite tastefully, though not exactly. Belle delicately touched the stone, holding it cold in her warm palms. She looked to Adam, who was still beaming at her humble reception of the gift.    
“Adam, it’s... it’s beautiful.”    
“I know,” he glowed. “It was my mother’s,” he stated, almost too casually, looking at Belle in the mirror. Belle looked up at him in a bit more surprise, feeling the sudden gravity of honor in this piece of jewelry.    
“Really? Your mother’s?” Belle analyzed the pendant more closely, feeling like she had to take more precaution as she held it on her chest.    
“Yes, it was given to her by her mother, if I remember correctly. She never wore it much, growing up, but when she married my father, and she wore that crown you have on for the coronation ceremony, she thought the necklace went quite nicely with it.”    
“It- it does,” Belle sputtered. “Are you sure I should wear it?” She knew what Adam’s mother meant to him, and she worried that wearing her necklace would break the image he fondly had of her.    
“Of course!” Adam chuckled. “It should be worn by the queen,” he kissed her on the cheek assuredly and walked back to the drawer, realizing he’d left it open in his excitement. Belle clutched the medallion in her palm, feeling the title of ‘queen’ in her soul. She turned around, her dress flowing with her.    
“It’s sort of surreal, isn’t it? My being a queen. It’s hard to get used to.” Belle said, a little quieter than anticipated as her nerve took over. Adam walked back to her, pressing his hands on her arms and stroking them tenderly with his thumbs.    
“I know what you mean, in a sense. Though I am only going from ‘prince’ to ‘king’, feeling the weight of what that truly means leaves me more daunted than I’d like to feel.” He tilted his head in the sweet and reassuring way he did when he spoke to his wife.    
  
Belle gave a half smile, turning around to the mirror and leaning back into Adam’s chest. Adam wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely as they both peered at themselves in the vanity. “It’s quite a lot to take in- I know this,” he whispered to her. “But, my love, you will never be alone. I promise you that.” He kissed her head and then rested his chin there. Belle closed her eyes at the touch of her husband’s lips. She felt so safe in his arms, she wished this moment would last for a thousand moments.    
“Darling,” Adam whispered once more. “I’m afraid we have guests waiting.”    
Belle opened her eyes and smiled at him. She turned in his arms and then stepped away, taking his hand in hers.    
“Well then, we shan’t keep them waiting any longer,” the queen said, holding her head high and letting the sudden adrenaline of excitement course through her veins. Adam didn’t skip a beat, stepping toward her and letting her lead them down from the west wing and to the ballroom, where they’d begin their journey as the sovereign king and queen of France.


End file.
